White Collar Christmas
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Neal doesn't want to be alone on Christmas. WARNING Contains discipline/spanking of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Title: White Collar Chrismtas**

**Summary:** Neal doesn't want to spend the holidays alone. **WARNING: story will contain non-sexual discipline of adults in later chapters, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only.

A/N-Story takes place sometime before the mid-season finally. I couldn't really work out the exact time line, so for that sake of the story, I'm assuming episode six is sometime after the holiday season.

* * *

**Chapter One: Dreaming of a White Christmas**

Neal Caffrey had never really liked Christmas when he was younger. Too many bad memories and disappointments had left him bitter towards the whole experience. Until he met Kate. She loved it. She made cookies while listening to corny Christmas music and insisted that she and Neal get a real Christmas tree and decorate it with homemade ornaments. After a few years of Christmas Eve's snuggled under blankets with the woman he loved, drinking cheap wine from their treasured Bordeaux bottle and snacking on sugar cookies, Christmas took on a new meaning to Neal. He looked forward to it. And even after he was arrested and put away, Kate would visit him on Christmas Eve. He would press his hand against the glass and feel the warmth of her hand on the other side and he could almost imagine that they were back in their crappy apartment, White Christmas playing softly in the background as they watched the fire flicker and dance. But this year was different. It was the first Christmas since he met Kate that they weren't together and the first Christmas since he met her that he had felt completely alone. At least when he was in prison he had their brief visit to hold onto, yearning for the day that he would hold her in his arms again.

June and her granddaughter had left to spend Christmas with her sister early that morning. Neal had figured he spend his time with Moz continuing their search for Kate, but his friend had been out of town for over a week and was dodging his calls. Neal had a feeling it had something to do with a girl of his own. No Moz and no June and no work meant Neal was alone, and being alone left Neal to loose himself in his own thoughts. He was trying not to think about Kate. Thinking about her and all of the happy times they had during the Christmas holiday was hurting too much. He tried reading and working on some of the less urgent cases he had Peter were assigned, but his mind kept wandering back to Kate. He should be with her right now, not sitting alone in a house that wasn't his in clothes he didn't buy, clutching his Bordeaux bottle, trying to hold onto his happy memories.

He ran his fingers over the fading label of the wine bottle. All he wanted to do was run out the door and find her, but there was no way that was happening, not that night anyway. He was essentially trapped in his two mile radius filled with last minute shoppers and twinkling lights that did noting but remind him of what was missing. He wanted to get away. He pulled out his cell and traced the numbers on screen with his thumb, reassuring himself he didn't have any other options. He took a deep breathe before hitting send. The line rang once, twice. Neal was having second thoughts, but before he could hang up, Peter answered.

"What is it Caffrey?" Peter sounded annoyed by the mere fact that Neal was calling. He and Elizabeth were in the kitchen cooking dinner, or rather Peter was watching her cook dinner.

"Hey, Peter. Merry Christmas" Neal didn't sound like his usual confident self.

"Yeah. You too. What's up?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like where the conversation was heading.

"Ah, I have a small problem. I need a place to stay" Neal didn't like lying, well, maybe he did, but he felt a twinge of guilt at what he was about to do. Things had been getting better between him and Peter and he didn't want to screw it up, but he didn't want to be alone on Christmas and he didn't think Peter would understand if he was honest and just asked if he could stay with him. Even if Peter was that understanding, Neal didn't think he could bring himself to be that vulnerable. While Peter did know a whole hell of a lot about Neal, he didn't know everything.

"June have a change of heart?" Peter almost sounded amused, but his mind was already reeling, trying to stay one step ahead of Neal. He couldn't help himself, it was habit.

"She had some family visiting that aren't comfortable with me being there. She tried to tell them they had no say in the matter, but I told her a could leave for a few days. She's already done enough for me. She should be with her family. I didn't want to interfere" Neal said, hoping his self sacrificing story would convince Peter to invite him over.

"So you'll be going back to that nice hotel then?" Peter asked, knowing full well that was the last place Neal would want to be. He wondered what Neal was playing at.

"I thought maybe I could stay at a friend's place, it's on the other side of town, but--"

"No, Neal. It's too late to make arrangements. The hotel will have to do" Peter said. He did feel a little bad that Neal was going to be stuck at the hotel, but Neal couldn't always get what he wanted. Maybe it would be good for him to not live above his means for once.

"Peter, it's only five miles away, and that hotel is really shady. Can't you just make a few phone calls?" Neal asked. He knew it was more complicated than that, but he had to make Peter feel somewhat guilty.

"Neal" Peter sighed, "My hands are tied. Anyone who isn't working on a hot case is at home with their families. They can't spare people to approve a new location tonight. A few nights in a bad hotel isn't going to kill you. You spent almost four years in prison. Cowboy up" Neal really hated when Peter told him to 'cowboy up'. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to be alone after all.

El cast her husband a disapproving look before snatching the phone away. She had heard enough of the conversation to know the jist of what was going on.

"Neal?" She said brightly, "do you need a place to stay?" Peter was shaking his head and waving his hands.

"Oh, hi Elizabeth. June has some family over that don't really approve of my track record. I was going to ask Peter if I could crash at a friends place, he's out of town. It's outside my radius and I was just wondering if maybe Peter could give me the okay, but I don't want to be any trouble. I'll just go to the hotel." Neal didn't like lying to Elizabeth, but he wasn't meaning any harm. He just didn't want to be alone.

"You're not spending Christmas alone" Elizabeth insisted, a frown settling on her features at the thought of Neal alone in that dark, rundown hotel. She cast her husband a glare.

"No, really it's fine. Merry Christmas, Elizabeth"

"Hold on one second Neal" Elizabeth held the phone to her chest, but Neal could hear their muffled voices.

"El, he can stay at the hotel he supposed to be staying at in the first place. I'm not going to call my people and disrupt their holiday because Neal wants to live in luxury" Peter said, knowing that if Neal was going to be staying somewhere new there would be phone calls to make, locations to check, and a whole bunch more security protocols to go through before Neal would have the OK. Plus he had no desire to call his boss on Christmas eve.

"Peter, it's Christmas. You can't make him stay at the nasty hotel all by himself. We have plenty of room"

"So I'm supposed to let him ruin my holiday instead?" Peter frowned.

"It's not like we had any big plans anyway"

"Well what little plans we do have don't include Neal" Peter had learned long ago to take advantage of holidays that he didn't have to work. Being a federal agent meant sacrificing nights, weekends, and major holidays. It had been five years since he last spent the entire holiday with his wife, a few of those missed occasions had been Neal's fault when he was still on the run. Peter spent countless nights chasing him, trying to ignore the Christmas music on the radio and the lights sparkling on the trees. He finally had Christmas to himself and he wasn't going to let Neal ruin it again.

"He's not staying in that hotel by himself on Christmas" Elizabeth said with a look that Peter couldn't ignore, and Peter knew the argument was over. El had a big heart and a soft spot for Caffrey. Neal might as well have been a lost puppy out in the cold, and Peter didn't want to be the heartless bastard that ignored it's cries.

"Fine, but consider this your Christmas gift" Peter said, motioning for the phone. El handed over the phone and pecked him on the cheek.

"Be here in an hour" Peter growled into his cell, "And you better behave yourself" Peter knew it wasn't necessary to add the last part, but he had to vent a little. He hadn't planned on spending his holiday with a con.

"Will do" Neal said, trying to hide his smile, even though there was no one there to see it, "So what's for dinner?"

Peter huffed and ended the call, leaving Neal beaming at the other end. It was going to be an interesting few days.


	2. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Title: White Collar Christmas**

**Summary:** Neal doesn't want to spend the holidays alone. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of an adult, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only.

* * *

**Chapter Two:Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas **

"Merry Christmas, Peter!" Neal arrived forty five minutes after hanging up with Peter, cheeks rosy and arms full of hastily wrapped packages.

Peter wondered why his gift wrapping skills paled in comparison to his forgery skills. He looked like an overly excited kid on Christmas morning. 'Probably excited to find new and exciting ways to make my life hell' Peter thought glumly.

"I brought gifts!" Neal exclaimed.

Elizabeth hurried out of the kitchen to greet Neal. "Oh, you shouldn't have" She helped Neal set down the packages and took his coat for him while Peter stood near the stairs, arms crossed, wondering what he got himself into.

"Dinner's almost ready" Elizabeth smiled again before heading back into the kitchen.

Neal followed Peter to the front room and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Is that Chinese?" Neal asked, mouth watering.

"It's out Christmas Eve tradition" Peter said, and Neal could have sworn he empathized 'our'.

"Sound good" Neal replied. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Neal bounced back up, grabbed one of the smaller packages he brought over, and presented it to Peter.

"Come on! Open it!" Neal said excitedly. Peter raised an eyebrow before taking the package.

"Champagne?" Peter asked.

"Not just any champagne. It's a '96 Salon. Same thing I was drinking the night you caught me" Neal said and Peter knew he could tell him every detail of that night. He certainly remembered the suit Peter wore, he commented on it often enough.

"I don't want to know how you got this, do I" Peter couldn't help but smile. He knew the champagne had to be expensive, and therefore good.

"So. Got any glasses?"

**********

Peter, Elizabeth and Neal spent the rest of the evening drinking the champagne after they finished their meal. Elizabeth kept smiling at a buzzed Peter and Neal, both of the seeming to enjoy each other's company more after a few drinks. They swapped stories and Neal and Peter talked about a few cases, Elizabeth chiming in every so often, offering a women's point of view.

When Elizabeth finally looked at the time, it was almost one in the morning.

"Alright boys, I'm calling it a night."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't get to bed soon I won't be up till noon tomorrow" Peter said as he stood and stretched his back.

"Need a full eight hours in your old age, Peter?" Neal smirked.

"Very funny, Caffrey"

"I think I'm going to sit with Sachmo a little longer" Neal said, petting the sleepy dog's head.

"Alright. The guest room is all ready for you" Elizabeth gave him a quick hug, making Neal smile.

"Sleep well" Neal raised his glass at them and Sachmo took Elizabeth's place on the couch.

**********

About an hour after Elizabeth and Peter disappeared up stairs, Neal noticed his glass was empty. Only feeling slightly drunk, he went to Peter's liquor cabinet. He ran his fingers over the smooth glass and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to hold his Bordeaux bottle. Without Peter and Elizabeth to talk to, his mind wandered back to Kate. He thought of how happy Peter and Elizabeth seemed, cuddled on the couch together, like he and Kate used to do. He felt a pang deep in his stomach. God, he missed her.

He picked up a bottle up a bottle of Lagavulin. He'd had better, but this would do. He filled his glass, downed it, then filled another before bringing the bottle with him back to the couch. Sachmo curled up next to him and Neal drank until visions of Kate stopped dancing in his head.

**********

Peter slipped out of his bed, trying not to disturb El and tiptoed into the hallway. Every year since he met El he'd wait until she fell asleep to put her presents under the tree. It was a silly tradition, but he knew it reminded his wife of her childhood and he loved the look of reminiscence on her face. He pulled several boxes out from the closet and brought them downstairs. He didn't see Neal sprawled on the couch until he heard his voice.

"Hey Peter!" Neal exclaimed as he struggled to sit up. Peter nearly dropped the packages he was holding.

"Neal? What the hell are you doing up?" Peter whispered harshly as he set the presents down. He spotted the empty bottle of scotch, his favorite at that, on it's side by Neal's shoes. He picked up the bottle and looked at Neal incredulously.

"What...." He was at a loss for words. Sachmo looked at Peter from his spot on the couch, head resting on Neal's discarded jacket, undisturbed by the exchange.

"I hope you don't mind, I had a few more drinks"

"A few? A few!" Peter yelled. Neal, completely wasted, was looking at him with droopy eyes and a ridiculous smile on his face. Peter wanted to smack it off. "I let you stay in my house, on Christmas Eve, and you drink my best damn bottle of scotch!" Peter tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake his wife, despite his anger.

"Yeah, you need to get a better liquor collection" Neal said, falling back into the couch.

"Since when are you a drunk?" Peter asked as he picked up the empty bottle, his voice still an angry whisper. He had never known Neal to have more than a few. He figured it had something to do his need to always be in control of everything.

"Kate loves the classics" Neal slurred.

"What?" That didn't exactly answer his question. Peter had no idea what Neal meant by that.

"Marks the spot, Peter" Neal said, laughing.

Peter took a deep breath. Clearly Neal wasn't in a state where yelling at him was going to do any good. He was certainly going to give him a piece of his mind tomorrow, however.

"Right. Of course it does." Peter set the bottle down and hauled Neal off the couch. "Time for bed"

Neal pulled away from Peter and almost fell on his ass before Peter caught him again. Neal could barely keep his feet under him but somehow managed to stay defiant as he leaned heavily on the older man.

"I'm not going to bed. M'not tired" Neal slurred, trying to push against Peter.

"Don't get yourself into any more trouble than you're already in Neal" Peter said, trying to keep his grip on the younger man.

"I'm not in trouble. I didn't break any rules. You can' put be back in jail for being drunk" The fact that Neal had a point didn't make Peter any less angry. Neal was still pulling away from Peter, so he let him go. He watched Neal try to open the door, not realizing that it was still locked.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Peter asked.

"Away from you. Don't want to ruin you Christmas any more that I already have" Neal said sadly.

Peter pulled Neal away from the door, a part of him tempted to open the door and let Neal leave.

"Your lucky I don't let you wander around in the snow. Besides, its not the first time you ruined my Christmas"

"Go away" Neal whined as he made his best effort to get away from the agent.

"Come on, your going to bed" Peter had his arm around Neal's waist, but Neal decided to go limp and slide to the floor.

"You can't make me" Neal laughed to himself, "I think here's good"

The last thing Peter wanted was El to find Neal passed out on the floor in the morning.

"Don't think so" Peter said, trying to haul Neal off the floor. This wasn't going to work. Getting a protesting Neal up the stairs would be loud, and probably dangerous.

"Neal, get up or I'm taking you back to jail" Peter said blankly, hoping that the threat would have some weight with the inebriated man.

"No, your not" Neal said smartly, "You gonna tell your boss you couldn't get me to go to bed so I have to go back to jail?" Neal laughed.

"Okay, your two mile radius of freedom will go down to fifty feet" Peter threatened.

"Go ahead. I have everything I need at June's"

Peter had had enough. He pulled Neal roughly off the floor. He practically dragged the smaller man back to the couch and sat down, pulling Neal over his lap.

"What'r you doin?" Neal questioned, flailing his arms around. Peter trapped Neal's legs with one of his own and pinned Neal's arms behind his back.

"Your right Neal. I can't send you to jail for acting like a brat and drinking yourself silly. But I can do this" Peter landed and hard smack to Neal's backside, making him jump.

"Hey!" Neal yelled, squirming. He tried to push off Peter's lap, but the older man was stronger than he was, and Neal was drunker.

"I don't know what the problem is here, but I'm putting and end to it now. Your going to go to bed, sleep it off and wake up tomorrow and not ruin Christmas for El" Peter continued to land hard smacks to Neal's backside while he lectured. Neal was trying to get away, but was making less noise than Peter expected.

"Okay. Okay, just stop!" Neal groaned, feeling the pain and tiredness and nausea. He really did want to go to bed now.

Peter let Neal slide to the floor before standing and pulling him up. Peter kept a steadying hand on Neal's shoulder and the younger man refused to look up.

"M'sorry Peter" He slurred, "I just...being here...Christmas'is sad" Neal said pitifully. Peter sighed, still not clear what had brought this all on.

"I'm sure you are. Let's just get you to bed"

"I didn't mean to" Neal babbled.

"Ok, ok. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Peter said. He slung Neal's arm around his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist. Halfway up the stairs, Neal's hand gripped Peter's shoulder tightly.

"Peter!" Neal said urgently, "Gonna be sick!"

Peter pulled Neal the rest of the way up the stairs and the duo barely made it to the bathroom. Neal slumped over the toilet, gripping the sides tightly as heaves seized his body.

Neal started crying miserable into the toilet as he blindly tried to find the handle. Peter flushed it for him, grimacing at the pitiful display. Neal was practically sobbing, chocking out words Peter couldn't understand, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Peter could see his thin frame shaking under the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

"You're okay, Neal" Peter helped the younger man stand before closing the toilet lid and sitting him back down. "Just, don't cry, okay?" Peter said as he handed Neal a damp washcloth.

"I swear to God, Peter, if you tell me to cowboy up---" Neal yelled suddenly. He looked up at Peter, his normally piercing blue eyes now glassy and bloodshot.

Sobs overtook him again and his sudden outburst of clarity was quickly replaced by incoherent rambling, the washcloth hanging unused in his hands.

"Alright, alright" Peter soothed. He crouched down in front of Neal and squeezed the younger man's knee."You just need to get some sleep, okay?"

"M'sorry. M'ruining your Christmas" Neal mumbled, the washcloth hanging unused in his hand. Peter took the cloth and wiped at Neal's mouth as tears continued to roll down his flushed cheeks. The younger man blurted out one final nonsensical sentence before bursting into tears and slumping against Peter.

"Neal" Peter sighed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Neal's breath was hot on his neck and his whole body was shaking with sobs.

"Shh. Neal...don't..." Peter tried to sound comforting, but Neal was scaring him with the intensity of his breakdown. He really wished Neal would just calm down.

Neal barely managed to say something that sounded like 'It's not okay' before gripping tight handfuls of Peter's thin t-shirt. He held the broken man in his arms, mind reeling. For seven years, the quick-minded con had been a part of his life, their witty banter and battle of wills always making their connection between the energized. From the moment he first heard about the con, he never thought there would be a dull moment with him. Neal was always so in control of himself, even when it came to Kate. When Peter caught him the second time, it was only minutes before Neal was formulating another plan. Never did he think he'd be crouched in his bathroom with the young man's tear stained cheek pressed against his neck.

Their current situation was presenting a side of the Neal that Peter never though he'd be witness to. He was a complete mess. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and his now wrinkled clothes smelled like scotch. There were no witty comments or wry smiles, just Neal overtaken my his own misery, hardly in control of himself and definitely not in control of his situation.

Even though Peter's legs were cramping, he held Neal until his breathing returned to normal. His knees popped when he finally helped Neal to his feet.

"Come on, rinse your mouth out" Peter handed Neal a Dixie cup full of mouthwash. Neal ended up missing the sink when he spit it out, provoking more tears.

"M'sorry" Neal mumbled, frowning at the bright green solution staining the white counter.

"Don't worry about it" Peter got a hold of Neal and guided him into the guest room. He set him on the bed and tried to ignore the tears still clouding Neal's crystal blue eyes.

"Sit here for a minute. Can you do that for me?" Peter asked. He took Neal's lack of response as a 'yes'.

Peter returned a few minutes later with two bottles of water and a trash can.

"Neal, I need you to drink some of this for me" Peter tried to hand Neal the bottle, but he refuse it.

"I can't, I don't feel good" Neal whined. He tried to lay down, put Peter kept him upright.

"Come on, it will make you feel better" Neal finally took the bottle and took a few sips before handing it back. Peter set the bottles on the nightstand and helped Neal lie back. He pulled off Neal's shoes and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"Get some rest, buddy" Peter turned the light off, but stayed by the door until Neal stopped whimpering. He shut the door and went back downstairs to finish arranging El's presents and tried not to think about the conversation he was going to have to have with Neal the next morning.


	3. Blue Christmas

**Title: White Collar Christmas**

**Summary:** Neal doesn't want to spend the holidays alone. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of an adult, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only.

**A/N: **Sorry about the hiatus. It's been a looooong year. Part 4 should be up shortly. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Blue Christmas**

When Neal opened his eyes and the painfully bright light assaulted his vision, he was overcome with a brief moment of panic. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. The last time he had blacked out ended up with him nearly being killed, not to mention missing over two million dollars. It was rare for him to loose control.

The panic soon passed as he realized he was in the Burke's guest room. The sun was reflecting off the glass of a framed wedding picture of Peter and El. Neal was relieved that he wasn't in any danger, but the adrenaline fueled pounding of his heart made it feel like someone was beating a drum inside his skull. His whole body felt like it was trembling and his tongue was so dry it was nearly sticking to the roof of his mouth.

With much effort, he managed to push himself up into a sitting position. His backside felt sore, like he had fallen flat on his ass. Another wave of panic flooded over him as he remembered being thrown over Peter's lap. His snapshots of the night flipped through his head. El and Peter smiling and laughing with him, drinking Peter's scotch, Sachmo licking his hand, Peter with his arms full of brightly wrapped packages and the bewildered look on his face when he saw Neal. He remembered not being able to open the front door and Peter yelling at him. He remembered Peter spanking him and then he was crying and falling apart, slumped against Peter in the small bathroom. Oh god.

Neal couldn't get out of bed and down the hall fast enough. For the second time in less than twelve hours, he was slumped over the Burke's toilet.

He couldn't think straight. He needed to get out of there without having to face Peter and El. He was too mortified, but he was finding it hard to find the strength to lift his head off the toilet and stand up, let alone stealthily sneak out of an FBI agent's house. He could hear Peter and El downstairs, El cooing over some gift from Peter, and the guilt of ruining their Christmas was consuming him. There was no way he could face Peter again. Not after how he acted and what he forced Peter to do. Peter knew him better than probably anyone else in the world, but no one, not even Kate, was supposed to see him that vulnerable. No one was supposed to see him that out of control. He wasn't mad at Peter for spanking him. He was utterly humiliated and furious with himself.

He couldn't think about that. He had to get out of there before Peter checked up on him.

He made it back to the guest room. He leaned against the window, surveying the street below. The guest room was above the front door, facing the street. There was a small ledge above the neighbors front door that was only a few feet away from the window. In an ideal situation, Neal could have easily climbed down. He hoped his horrendous hangover wouldn't cause him to loose his footing and break a bone.

He found his shoes under the bed, but his jacket and dress shirt had to be downstairs, along with his wallet and keys. Neal grimaced, it had to be freezing outside, but there was no way he could get his belongings from downstairs without being seen. It was only a matter of time before Peter came upstairs.

He unlatched the window and slid it open. He tried to remove the screen without making too much noise, but one of the clamps was stuck and he had to rip the screen. Peter wasn't going to like that.

The air outside was crisp, and the snow was glittering. It was a perfect Christmas Day and Neal couldn't wait to get away from it. He inched out the window, body still shaking, and made his was to the ledge. He almost lost his footing on the ice-covered brick, but he made it to the street unscathed.

He rubbed his hands together before shoving them into his pockets and started down the street. He was heading to June's, hoping that he would be out of there by the time Peter figured out where he was. He just didn't know what he was going to do after that. He was on the run again.


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Title: White Collar Chrismtas**

**Summary:** Neal doesn't want to spend the holidays alone. **WARNING: story will contain non-sexual discipline of adults in later chapters, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Around noon, Peter figured it was time to wake Neal. He had been fast asleep with a pained look on his face when Peter had checked on him earlier that morning. He was really sure what he was going to say to the young con, but they certainly had a lot to talk about. He hoped Neal wasn't too angry that he had spanked him, and he wanted to know what had inspired the night of drinking.

He knocked lightly on the guest room door. When he received no answer, he cracked the door.

"Neal?" Peter asked as he entered the room. Neal, however, was no where to be seen. The bed was empty, his shoes were gone, and the window was open, the torn screen flapping gently in the breeze.

"Damnit Neal!" Peter growled as he slammed the window shut.

"Hun? Is everything okay?" El called from downstairs.

"Neal's gone!" Peter yelled back, already in his bedroom, changing. He had filled El in on last nights events while they opened their presents. El insisted on letting Neal rest most of the morning. She had been understanding, but worried about Neal.

"What? How did he get past us?" El questioned as Peter hurried down the stairs.

"He went out the window" Peter huffed, but El could see the concern in his eyes.

"Peter, his shirt and jacket are still here. He's going to freeze!" El clutched Neal's jacket in her hand, alarm on her face.

Peter dialed his cell, and after letting it ring several times, hung up.

"There's no answer at June's" He shook his head and dialed another number, June's cell.

"June? I'm so sorry to be bothering you on Christmas...I'm looking for Caffrey... Has Neal been back to the house?...What?...You're out of town?...I don't know...I'll let you know when I find him. Thanks, June" Peter hung up the phone, anger apparent on his face. Neal lied to him, and he didn't know where he was or if he was okay.

"Hun?" El questioned.

"I'm going to go look for him. I don't want to call the marshals yet, I don't want him in more trouble. He's not acting like himself. You stay here in case he comes back"

"Where are you going to look? He could be anywhere"

"He's probably on his way to June's. June isn't there, she and her granddaughter are out of town. Neal lied about not being able to stay there"

"Why?" El questioned as she helped Peter get his coat on.

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry another Christmas is ruined for you" Peter frowned.

"It's okay," El said as she kissed her husband, "Just find him"


	5. Let it Snow

**Title: White Collar Christmas**

**Summary:** Neal doesn't want to spend the holidays alone.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only.

A/N-Many, many thanks to all of you lovely people for your kind reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking the story! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, so bear with me. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks again for reading, loves!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Let it Snow**

Peter had taken three different routes to June's and Neal was no where to be seen. He kept running through the previous night, wondering if it was his fault that Neal had taken off. Was Neal scared that he was going to hit him again? He hadn't meant to hurt the younger man, simply get him under control. The spanking wasn't meant to be threatening, and Neal hadn't seem scared at the time. Maybe he was furious at having been treated like a child. He had certainly been acting like one.

After the third route, he parked in front of June's house and looked for signs that Neal had been there. The house was dark, and the lock didn't look like it had been picked. He hoped that he was right in coming to June's. It was starting to get dark and if Neal didn't show up soon, Neal was going to be in more trouble than Peter could get him out of.

Peter was flooded with a mixture of emotions. He felt guilty that he may have been the reason Neal ran off and worried about where he was and what he was getting himself into. He was also furious that Neal acted so recklessly, climbing out a window and wandering the streets without a jacket or cell phone.

He called June to asked for the code for her alarm system. She gladly gave it to him, along with the location of her spare key, and insisted that he have Neal call her as soon as Peter found him. Peter made his way to Neal's part of the house, still not seeing any sign of him. If Neal didn't show up soon, he was going to have no choice but to call the marshals and get a location on him.

Just as Peter was about to make the call, he heard a clicking noise coming from the balcony. He rushed across the apartment and sighed in relief. Neal was standing on the other side of the door, eyes wide. Before Neal had a chance to even turn, Peter threw open the door and pulled Neal inside. He was prepared to read Neal the riot act, but when he saw the condition he was in, all he felt was worry.

Neal's face was red and his whole body was shivering. His hair stuck out at odd angles and his clothes were wrinkled. He looked like hell, frozen over.

"Neal, are you okay?" Peter asked. He could feel the cold skin of his shoulders under the now slightly damp t-shirt. It had just started snowing.

Neal, shocked to see Peter there, didn't say anything.

"Neal? You're freezing" Peter guided Neal on to the couch and started covering him with blankets.

"What the hell were you thinking? It's snowing, for crying out loud. I'm sorry if you're mad or if I scared you, Neal, but -"

"What? Peter, I'm not mad, and I'm not scared of you" Neal said, trying to stand, but Peter pushed him gently back down.

"You aren't mad that I...spanked you?" Peter asked, taking a seat next to Neal and tucking the blankets around him.

Neal looked away, his face flushing.

"No, I...I deserved that. I was...I am, embarrassed, I guess" Neal looked back up at Peter, a grimace on his face.

"You, Neal Caffrey, are embarrassed? Why?" He hadn't thought of that. He was sure Neal would be angry with him.

"Why? Peter, you were there. I completely lost control of myself. I was weak" Neal fell silent, averting Peter's gaze again.

"Neal," Peter said gently, "You were drunk. Your actions before and after, that's another story, but you don't have to be embarrassed. You're not weak, Neal. You've got so much bottled up, and it all just spilled out"

Neal breathed in sharply, and Peter hoped he didn't start crying again. He was doing his best to deal with the situation, but he still didn't really know how to deal with emotional Neal.

"I thought you would think..." Neal was almost whispering.

"I don't think any different of you Neal. I don't approve of the lying and you sneaking out this morning, but we'll talk about that later" Peter said.

"I'm sorry" Neal said quietly as a shiver ran through him. Peter didn't think he was weak. He was relieved, but the exhaustion was catching up with him.

"We need to get you warmed up" Peter said as he stood. He helped Neal up and guided him into the bathroom.

"I'll bring you some clothes, and then we're going to talk" Peter said as he turned on the shower. He was about to leave Neal, but he was stopped by the younger man's hand on his arm.

"Peter?" Neal was looking at him with glassy eyes. He looked so tired, and so young.

"What is it Neal?" Peter asked. Neal took his hand away from Peter's arm. He wanted Peter to tell him everything was going to be alright again. He needed the reassurance, but he didn't want to ask too much of Peter. He knew the agent wasn't good with that sort of thing, and he had already put Peter enough.

"Um, never mind" Neal turned, his breath hitching again. He wiped quickly at his eyes. His awful hangover combined with his hours spent in the cold and emotional turmoil was wearing him down physically and mentally.

"Neal" Peter sighed. He turned Neal around and crushed him against his chest. He held Neal tightly and Neal wound his arms around Peter's neck. He hung to Peter like a lifeline, trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears at bay. When Neal started shaking, Peter tightened his hold, fully feeling the relief that Neal was safe, and that he still had his trust.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I'm sorry" Neal sobbed.

"You're okay, Neal" Peter soothed, not feeling any akwardness. Neal needed him. The past 24 hours had probably been hell for the younger man, and Peter was the closest thing he had to a friend, let alone family at the moment. He needed comfort, and Peter wanted to comfort him.

"Alright, Neal. Come on. You're okay" Peter assured after a few minutes. Neal was still freezing and Peter really didn't want him to come down with anything. He pulled the shaken mad gently away from him.

"I'll bring you some clothes. Oh, are you hungry?" Peter asked. He wasn't sure when Neal had eaten last. He hadn't really touched the Chinese from last night. The copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed had surely left him with one hell of a hangover. He thought maybe some soup would make him feel better, but Neal shook his head 'no'.

"You should probably eat. I'll make you some soup. It'll help warm you up" Peter insisted.

"Thanks, Peter" Neal smiled.

"Don't take too long, we still have some things to talk about" Peter said in a stern voice as he closed the door.

Peter pulled out his phone before going into Neal's room to get him some clothes.

"Hey El. I got him...he's okay. Listen, I'll be home in a while. Neal and I have some things to talk about"

"Talk, huh?" El asked, knowing full well what Peter intended to do.

"He's got to realize he can't be so reckless" Peter sighed.

"Go easy on him, Peter. It is Christmas, you know" El reminded. Peter felt a pang of guilt. El was home alone on Christmas, again.

"I'll be home as soon as things are settled with Neal, I promise" Peter reassured.

"Actually, why don't Sachmo and I come over there? Lets see if we can salvage this Christmas. Call me when you're done _talking_" Peter could hear the smile in her voice. He was so grateful to have such and understanding woman as his wife.

"That's a great idea, El" Peter hung up with his wife and couldn't help but smile, hoping that after he dealt with Neal, the three of them would have a pretty okay Christmas.


	6. We Need a Little Christmas

**Title: White Collar Christmas**

**Summary:** Neal doesn't want to spend the holidays alone.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only.

* * *

**Chapter Six: We Need A Little Christmas**

When Neal emerged from the shower, a pair of boxers, a sweatshirt and sweatpants were sitting on the closed toilet lid. He didn't recognize the sweats. He picked them up and realized that they were Peters, they must have been from the gym bag he kept in his car. He got dressed, feeling considerably warmer and more comfortable in Peter's worn out clothes than anything he owned. He could hear Peter in the kitchen and he could smell what he thought was chicken soup. Before leaving the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had hoped he would look more confident, more assured, but his face still looked uncertain. He wanted to convince Peter that they were good, that there was nothing more to talk about, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to manage that one.

"Feeling any better?" Peter asked when Neal wandered into the kitchen, Peter's clothes clearly too large for him. They hung off his smaller frame, making him look smaller than he really was. "Clothes are a little big, huh? None of your stuff looked warm enough"

"Thanks. You know, I'll be fine here. You probably want to get back to Elizabeth" Neal said, trying to sound confident.

"I don't think so, Neal. Sit. Eat. We're going to talk" Peter said as he set a bowl of soup on the table.

Neal swallowed. Clearly, Peter wasn't playing any games. Neal sat down, trying to assess Peter and how the conversation was going to go.

Peter sat down across from the younger man. "So, lets start at the beginning. Tell me why, exactly, you lied about June's family not wanting you to stay here"

Neal didn't respond at first. He stared at the soup bowl, stirring the contents around.

"Neal?"

"I didn't want to be alone. June was going out of town and I haven't heard from Moz in a few days. I knew if Elizabeth knew that I was alone, she would invite me over. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stay here...alone" Neal said sadly. He put down the spoon and looked up at Peter.

Peter sighed. "Neal...I know it's hard for you sometimes, with Kate not around. I understand that, I do. But you can't lie to me, and I can't have you manipulating El like that"

"I know. I'm sorry, Peter" Neal's voice was uneven.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Peter asked.

"I knew you wouldn't want me around on Christmas. What would you have said if I told you the truth?" Neal asked, the pitch of his voice raising slightly.

"Honestly? If you would have explained to me what you were going through, yeah, I would have wanted you to come over" Peter said honestly.

"Really?" Neal asked meekly.

"I'm not heartless, Neal" Peter smiled reassuringly at the younger man.

"I know" Neal said quietly.

"Now, what do you have to say about ruining my window to sneak out and run around the city half naked?"

"I already told you...I was embarrassed about last night" Neal said, suddenly defensive.

"So instead of talking to me, you climbed out the window?" Peter asked.

"It was a pretty impressive escape" Neal replied, and Peter noted the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Neal" Peter warned, "Is that what you were planning? Escape? Were you going to run?" Peter asked.

"Of course not, Peter. I wouldn't ruin your reputation like that" Neal said, trying to sound lighthearted, but sounding more sarcastic than anything. In reality, he knew Peter would find him, he always did.

"Neal, do you realized how big this is? I was about to call the marshals to find you. I didn't know where you were. Do you know what that means? You might have been going back to jail. I won't always be able to protect you, Neal. You have to do what I tell you, that's the deal. Tell me you understand that!" Peter yelled. He hadn't meant to raise his voice to the younger man, the the severity of the situation was suddenly very apparent and Neal didn't seem to be taking this seriously.

"I said I was sorry! I just wanted to get away. I wasn't thinking! What do you want me to say?" Neal didn't understand why Peter had to keep talking about the whole ordeal. He had already apologized for his earlier antics and his drunken night and Peter had been nice about it, but now he was yelling at him.

"Thats the problem, Neal, you don't think about the consequences! You need to change that behavior or you're going to be behind bars. It's that simple" Peter finished, trying to calm his voice.

"Nothing happened! I wasn't really going to run. I didn't really think it all through, but I wasn't going to run" Neal said honestly.

"How would I have known that? How would I explain that to Hughes? What you did was stupid and dangerous!" Peter yelled.

"Okay! Jeeze, it won't happen again, okay?" Neal promised, hoping to appease the agent.

"Clearly it takes more than talking to get through to you" Peter said as he stood. He pulled Neal up from the chair, but Neal pulled away from him.

"No, Peter!" Neal whined pleadingly as he took a step back from the older man.

"No, Neal? Obviously you're not hearing what I'm saying"

"You don't have to spank me again! I said I was sorry! I'll do what you say!" Neal argued.

"You've had more than enough chances, Neal. You don't get to just say sorry and then turn around and do whatever you want again." Peter said, grabbing Neal by the bicep and pulling him to the couch. Neal tried to pull away from him, but Peter was, after all, a trained FBI agent.

Peter pulled Neal down over his lap. It was harder to subdue the younger man now that he wasn't drunk and uncoordinated, but Peter was stronger and effectively pinned the disobedient con. He waited until Neal stopped struggling before he spoke.

"You will not lie to me. You will do as I tell you. You're going to talk to me when you have a problem, and you will not take risks with your health. Do you understand, Neal?" Peter said deliberately slow. When Neal didn't respond, Peter tugged down the sweatpants, causing Neal to tense up. He swatted Neal sharply.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Neal" Peter warned, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it, so why don't you let me up?" Neal growled. Even though part of him knew he deserved whatever punishment Peter doled out, he was having trouble submitting and letting Peter being in control.

"Not gonna happen" Peter said as he started swatting Neal again. Neal was trying to get away, but Peter held him tight enough that he wasn't making much progress. His arm was tight around the smaller man's waist and his leg kept Neal's from kicking.

"Peter!" Neal whined, sounding uncomfortable and annoyed. Peter's hand hurt more that Neal remembered and each smack stung sharply. Peter ignored Neal and kept landing hard smacks on his boxer clad backside.

"Next time you mess up, this is what is going to happen" Peter lectured. Neal was now breathing heavily, his breath hitching in sync with every smack.

"You're better than that, Neal" Peter said. A small sob escaped Neal, Peter's assertion taking an emotional hit. His backside was burning and the pain was causing any control he had left to slip away. He moaned something Peter couldn't quite understand. Peter stopped smacking Neal and rested his hand on his back. He released his legs and loosened his hold around the slimer man's waist.

"Breathe, Neal" Peter soothed, but Neal was sobbing and still incoherent, "Calm down. We're done"

Neal tried to steady his breathing. It took him a few minutes before he was breathing normally and he tried to get off of Peter's lap. Peter helped him up and settled him on the couch next to him.

"Are we going to have to do this again, Neal?" Peter asked gently. He lifted Neal's chin forcing him took look up.

"No" Neal replied, his voice shaky, "I'm sorry"

"Good. You know I only want whats best for you" Peter said, accepting the sincerity of Neal's apology. Neal nodded.

"Come on, I want you to lay down" Peter pulled Neal off the couch. It was only six-thirty, but Neal looked worn out. Neal allowed Peter to lead him to his bed. Neal climbed in and Peter pulled the blankets up around him. Peter patted his shoulder before returning to the couch. Before he could sit, he cell vibrated in his pocket.

"Hey El" Peter answered.

"Hey hon, I just got here. Come down and help me carry this stuff up" El said. Peter glanced at Neal, who was already fast asleep.

"I'll be right down" Peter said, smiling.


End file.
